


Chapter 1: A Working Man

by FrostyVixen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), Devil May Cry 3, Gen, devil may cry fan fiction, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyVixen/pseuds/FrostyVixen
Summary: Dante been having phone calls left and right. He having trouble getting rest. Will this man ever get his beauty sleep? find out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so please be gentle. I've been writing this for about two weeks. My roommate helped me a bit with the grammer and spelling.

Chapter 1: A Working Man  
Ring! Ring! went the violently, shaking phone that laid on the wooden desk.  
“Can’t I get any damn sleep?” Dante let out a sigh from his rude awaking. He grabbed the magazine off his face and threw it on the desk. He rolled his eyes and sat up in his chair. He took his feet off his desk and they rested on the floor. He answered the phone.  
“Devil May Cry.” He said in tired and salty annoyed tone, hoping someone just called the wrong number.  
“I looking for someone by the name of Dante.” A feminine voice spoke through the speaker.  
“You’re talking to him.” Trying to awake up from his lack for sleep. He yawn as he rubs his eyes.  
“I need your help please. My family’s mansion is infested with demons, everyone got out safe but the demons won’t leave. Can you please help?” She pleaded as her voice quivered with fear.  
Dante let out a sigh. “Sure. Give me your location and I’ll be right over.” Dante forced himself to get up out of his chair.  
“My Address is 203 Ruby Drive.” She paused for a moment, sniffling. “Please hurry!”  
“Alright. I’ll be there in a bit.” He hung up the phone and groaned. “Damn, there sure a lot of calls this fucking week.”  
After complaining to himself about this situation he walked over to his coat rack. It was standing erect next to his desk and he grabbed his iconic coat from there.  
“Since they’re rich bastards, maybe they’ll pay me a little more than these shit jobs that I’ve done so far.” He chuckled to himself, putting on his leather red trench coat over his black turtleneck. He picked up his trusty sword Rebellion that was leaning next to the coat rack and placed it on his back. He turned back to his desk and sees his two guns lying next to the phone. He picked both of them up and places them in their rightful spots in his holster.  
“Now I’m ready to head out.” He turned and made his way to his front door. He grabbed the door handle and went outside. He remembered to lock up his office this time, and turned to walk down the alleyway, passing the Bulls Eye Bar. He thought about stopping by and getting pizza, but saw that the bar was packed. Dante continued on his way out of the alleyway and into the streets.  
The roads were blocked up with traffic and littered with people on every street corner due to rush hour. Dante continued to make his way to his latest contract. He decided to take a few shortcuts to avoid getting stuck in the sea of people; not that he wouldn’t mind wasting some time, but he rather not be stuck with mob of strangers breathing down his neck.  
…  
After a few more detours across town later and he finally made it to the mansion. He saw a group of people standing outside of their large home, panicked and shaking. He walked towards them  
“Hey, are you the guys that called me about the demon infestation?” He asked.  
A short brunette woman stomped up to him, gritting her teeth. “Where have you been? Did you forget we’re paying you get rid of them?!?! We aren’t paying by the hour!”  
“Easy there, lady! I took a bit of a detour, at least I showed up.” Dante’s voice rose.  
“Just get in there and fix it!” She screamed at him, falling to her knees and bursting into tears. An older woman, presumably her mother, walked over to comfort her daughter. She sat down next to her daughter and embraced her, wiping the tears off her cheeks.  
The older women finally spoke up. “I apology for my daughter rude attitude, she’s still shaken up from seeing those monstrosities. Please, we need your help.”  
She looked up at Dante, her eyes starting to water. Her eyes alone showed him the pain she was in, yet also hope that he would help them out of this dire situation. Dante finally broke eye contact a bit and looked towards the mansion’s entrance.  
“I’ll handle this, but it will cost ya.” Dante then walked up to steps of the mansion’s porch and towards to the entrance door. He took one look back at the family before he opened the door and walked into their hellish nightmare.


End file.
